finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Timdom1026
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur Wiki Final Fantasy ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Discussion:Accueil. N’hésitez pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Evangéline (discuter) 13 mai 2012 à 00:49 Bonjour message de bienvenue autoprogrammé ! [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|''Enotim]], mai 13, 2012 à 00:50 (UTC) Yo Tim, tu viens nous aider alors ? ^^ Eidolon2010 mai 13, 2012 à 09:06 (UTC) Bien sûr, entre fans de jeux SE, il faut s'entraider ! ^^ [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|Enotim]], mai 13, 2012 à 09:11 (UTC) Si tu veux que je me charge d'une OST, dis-le moi ^^ Car je suis l'actuel archiviste musical du wiki Eidolon2010 mai 13, 2012 à 09:13 (UTC) *Eidolon : la liste pourrait être très longue... n_n' *Shad : Waaah la talkbox !!! Super classe, félicitations ! Et merci de me demander ton aide. Tiens justement =P : pour les noms des jeux FF, vaudrait pas mieux les mettre en italique ? [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|Enotim]], mai 13, 2012 à 09:42 (UTC) ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Au fait, y a t'il un quota de modifs à atteindre pour avoir une talkbox sur ce wiki ?[[Utilisateur Timdom1026|''Enotim]], mai 13, 2012 à 10:01 (UTC) OK je saurais être patient. Mais pour les sprites, on ne peut pas en emprunter au ''FFwiki/en ? [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|''Enotim]], mai 13, 2012 à 10:13 (UTC) OST Ben en fait, comme tu l'as dit, tu t'es occupé des OST de la Compilation et mes préférées y sont ^^ A savoir les deux "Divinity" de Advent Children et "Truth Behind the Project" de Crisis Core'. Mais sinon il y a aussi "To Zanarkand" et "A Dream that Will End some time" ainsi que "The Man who Killed Father" du X''. Et je peux continuer :p. [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|Enotim]] PS: Seras-tu clément ? ;) XD et bien... Merci de ton indulgence, mais de toute façon avec un avatar aussi classe, c'est impossible de le discréditer d'avantage na ! Non, je ne te provoque pas ^^'... [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|Enotim]] Mmhhh... Et bien en OST chansons je ne peux m'empêcher d'évoquer "One Winged Angel" et "Liberi Fatali". Sinon y a aussi les "Battle with Chaos" (ou un truc comme ça) de ''Dissidia qui sont aussi des chansons (enfin... je crois) et une musique du XIII-2 dont je ne connais pas encore le nom... [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|''Enotim]] Oups, désolé. Donc ce serait : ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack, Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack et Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec : Final Fantasy VIII. Au fait, pour le combat contre Chaos, la musique est "Chaos Last Battle 1, 2 et 3". Voilà ^^. Au fait, j'adore les couleurs de ta Talkbox. [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|''Enotim]] "Pedobear" ?! XD Oui j'aime ^^. Et sinon pour "Liberi Fatali", étant donné que c'est la musique chanson OST d'introduction du VIII, elle doit aussi être disponible dans Final Fantasy VIII Original Soundtrack (et je dirais même que c'est le 1er titre de l'album :p). [[Utilisateur Timdom1026|'Enotim']] Modèle talkbox } au lieu de : |text= }}} Probleme sur Fairy tail wiki... Salut (excuse moi de te derangé ici mais je pouvais pas faire autrement) hier j'ai un peu n'importe quoi avec les catégorie et Ludo m'a bloquer ..Bref je me suis excusé et après il m'as dit qu'il me debloquerait sauf que il ne l'a toujours pas fait donc j'aimerais bien que tu m'aide :) Merci d'avance Mon pseudo sur Ft wiki : Orhan (MGNSWLJRBLBLEJD) (discussion) janvier 4, 2014 à 15:06 (UTC)